The Path We Walk
by whoknows213
Summary: We all realize at one point or another that there is a road we need to take to get us where we want to go in life. Some know their path as young as a child, and some don't know until they are aged beyond their years. The only time that your path is truly tested though, is when you have to decide if your path and your lover's path can coexist. Eve/Varia pairing. Femslash


Okay, so I've been watching Xena on Netflix like a crazy as of late and it made me realize how much I loved this pairing and how much I wanted it to happen. And since there is literally like one or two stories for this pairing I figured I'd try my hand at it since I've had this crazy spurt of inspiration. The first few chapters are going to come straight out of the episode "Coming Home" in season six. I'll probably incorporate some other episodes as well to get this to the place that I want it to be. Don't worry, this won't just be me rewriting the episodes with lesbian subtext and whatnot, I plan on going somewhere with it. Now, I'm still getting an idea of where exactly I want to take this so bare with me, but I promise if I stick with it you won't be disappointed. Also, this is unbeta'ed so I would love, love, LOVE for someone to become my beta because I totally need one in my life. Um, that is about it. I am not too pleased with this opening chapter but I think it will kind of set up where we are in the story thus far. Soooo, please read and review. I would love to know what you think.

-Ashley

* * *

The dry soil shifted under her hide boots as she peeked from beyond the trees. She felt her heart pounding against her ribcage as the blood started to rush and swirl in her ears. Her breath quickened and her lips dried as she licked them almost hungrily. This was always the happiest she ever felt, preparing a counter attack beside her Queen and among her sisters. Staring at their prey as they unknowingly walked right into their path, like a fly into a spider's web.

It was all too delicious, she could almost smell the men's blood that was about to fall, feel the tip of her blade driving into a man's heart and the satisfying shift as she yanked it from his chest, and most importantly, she could taste their soon to be victory on her tongue. Before she realized it she was smiling a toothy grin, only to realize she had been caught daydreaming by her queen. They shared a small glance and her smile soon turned into a smirk. Yes, this would be a great battle indeed.

Without warning her queen gave the shout of battle that tore through the air and sent chills down her spine. She and her sisters gave a courageous roar as they surged from behind the trees and onto their unsuspecting prey. Ares' men would pay for what they did to her fallen Sisters and their land; their lives would not be forgotten if she had anything to do with it, even if she had to die to preserve their names.

Their numbers were few as they attacked the small fleet of men, unsuspecting to their attack. She sprinted forward and tackled a man to the ground with the brunt shoulder, knocking him unconscious with his own shield. A grin playing on her lips, she sprang to her feet as she felt charging coming towards her. With one fluid spin she had her sword buried deep into the belly of a man foolish enough to charge at her. She then kicked the body off of her sword and assisted one of her fallen sisters by kneeing her would-be attacker in the stomach all the while grabbing the man by the back of his armor and slitting his throat, the warm blood splashing on her hands an instant later.

The chiseled Amazon continued to fight with vigor and a deathly beauty about her. She fought with the dexterity of a panther, but the brutality of an enraged ape, a lethal combination that suited the Amazon rather nicely. The sweat glistened off of her pronounced cheekbones, running to her slender neck and getting lost somewhere in the small fur top that covered her sacred mounds of flesh. The muscles of her abdomen contorted as she moved from attacker to attacker and swung her sword in whatever way she willed. The toned muscles in her legs moved as she ran and dropped kicked a man who foolishly tried to stab her queen in the back. This Amazon was the most lethal predator in the forest, for her beauty and strength would be no match for any man, or woman, if she one day figured out how to use it.

However, she was not aware of her capabilities. She was young, foolish, and naïve to the way things truly work, which blinds her from the things she needs to see. Before she knew it the army's numbers grew and her tribe was out numbered greatly. But her need, her hunger, for victory pushed her to fight more. Even after her queen yelled that it was time to go, her pride willed her to keep fighting; she had no other choice.

As she was about to start the retreat with the rest of her tribe she heard a battle cry unlike any other she had ever heard. Her chocolate orbs searched the forest for the source of the cry only for her eyes to fall upon a tall, beautiful older woman who was clad in leather armor from head to toe. She would have thought the woman to be an Amazon had it not been for her strange leather armor. On either side of her were two just as beautiful, if not more, striking women. A considerably shorter blonde with a strong athletic build stood next her in a stance that showed she was ready for battle. And then, on the other side of her was this small, dare she say fragile, looking brunette woman who was dressed in the strangest fabric she had ever seen. Her frame was small but she could see that there was muscle there, nowhere near her own or the other two woman that she rode with, but it was there.

Her hair fell to her shoulders and her eyes viewed the scene in conflict. The Amazon could tell that she was no stranger to battle, but that she was having some kind of internal battle with herself. Of the three of them, not only was this woman the most striking, but she was the most captivating. It may have been her imagination, but she could have sworn she had seen her somewhere before. She almost seemed to be an enigma of sorts. As the battle raged on the small woman proved her to be right. The Amazon watched her with a curious eye throughout the battle while still protecting herself and her sisters. She watched as the woman finally decided to spring into battle when her Queen was lying on the ground about to be killed by one of Ares' soldiers. Before she knew what was happening the woman flipped into the air with her own battle cry and grabbed the man's raised hand into her own. The fragile looking woman roundhouse kicked the man in the face then promptly knocked the sword out of his hand. A moment there after she flipped the shocked soldier onto the ground without shedding a single drop of blood. The brunette's green eyes temporarily caught the Amazon's brown but as soon as she registered the eye contact the woman's gaze went elsewhere. Those eyes seemed to be so familiar to the Amazon, but she couldn't place where she had seen them before. Such pools, almost the color of the beautiful forest she once called home before it was burned down by the Bitch of Rome.

The tiny woman fought with a skill the Amazon had never seen or expected from her, and all the while the woman never shed a drop of blood. The most gruesome thing she did was break a man's arm on contact, but the woman never picked up a sword, or killed a man the entire battle. So in awe of the walking enigma the Amazon didn't realize the army was retreating until her Sisters' laughter and cries of victory rang in her ears like a drum.

The wave of victory crashed on her shoulders as she threw her hands into the air and let out a yell of triumph. Her sisters came out on top in this battle, and although this didn't mean the end of their troubles, this was a large step in the right direction for them as a tribe and more importantly, for their fallen sisters. This moment of happiness was cut short when the cries of one of her wounded sister's caught her attention. Before she could go to her, the fragile woman once again reacted before she could blink. She was at her sister's side tending to her as if she was one of her own. She couldn't understand this woman, but she was thankful for her help, for all of their help. As she walked over to the rest of her tribe her queen spoke to the unexpected, but welcomed, visitors.

"We don't often let welcomed strangers on our land, Thank you." The tall mocha skinned woman said with her velvet like voice.

The blonde woman, who she now saw was a bit older herself, spoke up first. "I'm glad we could help, but we're not strangers."

Interested in this news the Amazon spoke her mind's earlier thoughts, "Yeah, that one looks familiar." She didn't want to make it obvious, but this woman was currently plaguing her thoughts. She couldn't place her face or why she was so reserved in battle when she clearly had the skills to cause some serious damage to those men. She wasn't sure if she could trust these women just yet, although they did play a huge part in keeping her tribe from losing the battle.

"I am Margo, Queen of the Amazons" Her queen spoke, formally introducing herself to their new guest, "And this is my Second in Command, Varia." The Amazon smirked at the mention of her name.

"Xena, Gabrielle, Eve." The tall woman quickly introduced. Although Varia knew for a fact she had never met the Legendary Xena Warrior Princess and her loyal companion Gabrielle she knew undoubtedly that she knew of them. What Amazon hadn't? But that didn't explain her daughter Eve, she knew that she had never met the duo before but she was positive that she and the daughter had crossed paths at some point, she just couldn't place where.

Her Queen smiled as she extended a welcoming hand out to their guest. "No strangers indeed." Her smile remained even after their handshake ceased, turning her attention to the blonde one in the group. "Gabrielle, I understand that you are an Amazon Queen yourself?"

Before the blonde woman could properly respond the Queen's Second in Command voiced her thoughts, "Xena, it is said you have the power to kill gods?"

Visibly unearthed by this question the Warrior Princess gave another brief reply. "Yes, why?"

The Queen paused as she looked the Warrior in the eye and voiced her concerns. "Because we may have one more for you to get rid of… Ares, God of War."

* * *

I know, not the greatest ending to a chapter but like I said I think it set's it up for where are starting the story. Plus, I don't want to do too much right out of the gate. Anywho, tell me what you think buy clicking the button right under here. :)


End file.
